


I'm Not Sick

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is adamant that Jack see Owen despite the man's claims he isn't ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

“Ianto, I don’t need to see Owen, I’m fine,” Jack protested.

“Being sick five days in a row is not fine, you need to be checked out and we need to make sure you don’t pass whatever bug you have to the rest of us,” Ianto replied suddenly.

“I’m not sick,” Jack proclaimed, his position on the bathroom floor seeming to contradict his words.

“You’ll see Owen when we get to the Hub,” Ianto argued, unwilling to let the matter drop.

“I’m not sick,” Jack protested again, “I’m pregnant.”

Ianto stared at him, “You are definitely going to see Owen.”


End file.
